Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-24767329-20140404114021/@comment-59.178.143.200-20140404201327
I see what you mean. I agree that the script wasn't the problem about the finale, the way they executed it wasn't the best. We, as audience get practically 2 minutes to recover from Mother's death to seeing Ted go after Robin again , but in the HIMYM timeline its actually 6 years. I also agree to the fact that they could've shown Ted mourn or could've given closure to Tracy's character by sneaking in a short scene about her funeral.But who knows they might have just cut those scenes off and we might see them in the DVD. Also there was a scene b/w T/R in restaurent which was cut off that showed how much Robin regretted turning down Ted over all those years. If that scene would've been included, then the final 2 mins would make more sense i guess. Now, I'm sorry but i disagree with the fact that Barney and Robin didn't try much harder to save their marriage. I read this somewhere, which best describes my opinion on the whole B/R thing : "Barney and Robin were one of the most toxic, unhealthy, and dysfunctional couples on television. When they were together, Robin was essentially playing mommy to a child in an adult body. Sure, Barney grew as the series progressed, but his growth always occurred when he wasn't with Robin, and the birth of his daughter is what finally made him decide to grow up." Barney and Robin were always doomed to fail, because they weren't ready to compromise for each other ( Barney couldn't stand to stop righting his "boner" jokes on his blog, while Robin didn't give Barney much time and as always, gave her career preference.) They had already wasted a whole season on a couple which was set to fail, so i didn't see why time needed to be devoted to save their marriage. I also disagree that the series repeatedly showed that Ted and Robin would never work out. Remember when they were dating back in season 2, they had such a great chemistry for 2 people possessing such different personalities. It was Robin's longest relationship and Ted was the first guy she ever said " I love you" to. But they firgured they wanted different things in the next 5 years so they rightly broke up. Their timing was always off like in season 2 and season 7 too. And if you remember what Robin once said, " If you have chemistry, all you need is timing." Having gained everything they wanted back in season 2 which stopped them from being together, it was the perfect timing for them to reunite in 2030. As for Ted and Tracy, they are one of the most underdeveloped couples on television. Sure, Cristin Milioti was adorable and had great chemistry with Josh Radnor. But if you add up all the screen time Ted and Tracy had together, it amounts to about 20 to 30 minutes of screen time. That's roughly the length of a single episode.... one out of 208! Simply put, you can't have a love story when one half of the couple is never there, and the mother, Tracy, was never there for 99% of the story. You can't have a love story where one half of the couple doesn't show up until the very end of the story, and you can't have a love story between a man and a metaphorical yellow umbrella. It just doesn't work that way.